Hottest gift
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Sebuah keranjang misterius berisis 'sesuatu' yang membuat Yunho kelimpungan/ Drabble YunJae/BL/Don't like don't read! oke, simpel kan O.o


**Hottest gift**

.

.

**Oleh** : **Anna Kim**

**Cast** : **YunJae**

.

.

**PG- 17**

**Drabble**/**fluff**/**BoysLove**/**typo(s) and don't like don't read!**

.

.

**Enjoy ^-^**

.

.

_Ting tong_

.

.

.

Dahi Yunho mengenyrit bingung saat iris musangnya mendapati ada keranjang aneh didepan apartemennya. Baiklah tentu bisa dikatakan aneh jika itu serupa keranjang bayi atau mungkin buah? namun berukuran super besar kira-kira cukup menampung satu orang bertubuh 'mungil' atau mungkin wanita remaja?

Keranjang terbuat dari anyaman yang ditutup dengan kain lebar warna merah muda. Keranjang misterius yang tidak diketahui siapa pengirimnya. "Baiklah.. apa ada yang sedang ingin mengerjaiku?" Yunho mendumel lebih pada dirinya sendiri setelah menoleh kekiri-kanan namun tidak ada siapun hanya tersisa lorong apartemen yang sepi.

Dibungkus rasa penasaran pemuda tampan itu memilih berjongkok dan lambat-lambat meraih ujung kain. "Jangan bilang ini _granat_."

_Sreak.._

Iris serupa musang itu melotot sempurna saat melihat apa isi dari keranjang besar yang berapa detik lalu dibukanya, menoleh kekiri kanan kemudian dengan cekatan tangan kuatnya menyeret keranjang besar itu masuk kedalam apartemennya. Tidak ingin, tidak rela jika isi dari keranjang yang mutlak 'miliknya' itu sampai dilihat orang lain bahkan cicak-pun tidak.

_Blam._

.

.

.

_Engh.. uhh..._

_Glup_

Yunho masih betah mematung, iris musangnya tak beralih sedikitpun. Menatap lekat makhluk menggemaskan yang mulai bergerak-gerak didalam keranjang dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mampu membuat bulu roma Yunho merinding seketika.

Lalu apa isi keranjang misterus itu?

Bukan buah, apalagi sembako, terlebih binatang peliharaan. Baiklah, mungkin bisa disebut kucing jadi-jadian yang membuat 'panas'.

Cantik, polos, manis, suci sekaligus menggemaskan.

Surai hitam pekat setengkuk dengan poni panjang nyaris menutupi mata yang terpejam kini perlahan mulai membuka, memperlihatkan dua hasel kelam dengan bulatan kelereng hitam didalamnya. Tubuh mungil dengan kulit lembut seputih susu yang bergelung layaknya anak kucing.

Tubuh sempurna dalam keadaan polos tanpa benang penutup

_Oh God._

Kedua tangan yang menyatu dengan pergelangan yang diikat dengan pita panjang merah muda dan kaki jenjang yang menumpu terikat dengan pita yang sama hingga menyatukan kedua mata kakinya.

Tubuh indah yang meringkuk didalam keranjang beralas bulu-bulu angsa halus dengan posisi berbaring menyamping.

_Ughh..._

Mata doe indah itu mengerjab hingga membuat kesan menggemaskan. Bibir plum nan merah miliknya menyunggingkan senyum teramat indah kala mata doenya melihat sosok tampan yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Bear..." berbiaca pelan dengan menggeliat gelisa, menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kaki yang terikat bentuk simpul pita serupa dasi kupu-kupu.

"Hah, kenapa ada makhluk semenggoda ini eoh?" Yunho berdecak frustasi. Iris musangnya dibuat melotot saat disuguhi bokong mulus yang ikut bergerak-gerak gelisah mengikuti geliatan tubuh mungilnya.

Dengan susah payah kucing jadi-jadian itu mendudukkan diri masih dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat 'cantik' selanjutnya wajah mempesona nan menggoda itu memasang tatapan manja.

"_Naughty_ Boojae eoh..."

Memasang senyum sepolos mungkin, "Happy birthday Yunnie sayang... bukankah ini kado istimewa sekaligus terpanas dariku.." bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan nada manja, Yunho menggelengkan kepala lalu, meraih bahu telanjang kekasihnya. "_Ne_, _it's_ _the hottest gift_, dan.."

"Dan apa Yunnie?" memasukkan dua lengannya melewati kepala Yunho hingga membuat tangan itu bertumpu dibahu kekasihnya saat mendengar kalimat yang teputus

"Dan kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu Jung Jaejoong sayang.." menatap semakin intens disertai seringaian yang jelas.

"Eum... kenapa dihukum? Harusnyakan dapat hadiah..." bibir plum Jaejoong membentuk pout,

_Kruk._

"_Appo._.. Yunnie _nappeun_." Buru-buru Jaejoong melepas rangkulannya lalu mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit sakit dan merah muda karena keisengan Yunho yang menggigit tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang lebih nakal, sakit disitu tidak seberapa bukan jika dibandingkan sakit di, "

_Plak._

_Urgh.._

"Di sini! Kau akan merasakannya sayang." Yunho menyeringai setelah mendaratkan tamparan kecil dibulatan bokong kenyal milik kekasihnya hingga menimbulkan erangan kecil dari si pemiliknya.

.

.

.

"Ugh.. Bear... lepas dulu ikatanyaammpphh..."

Ciuman panas, manis, sekaligus dalam. Tangan berotot yang bergriliya menyetuh bagian-bagian tubuh sosok menawan yang terpojok didalam keranjang sempit. Bulu-bulu halus yang berterbangan keudara dan mendarat dimanapun seiring semakin intensya tubuh tegap sekaligus manly itu mendominasi tubuh kekasihnya yang tersudut terapit tubuh besarnya.

"_Saranghe_ Yunnie Bear..."

"_Nado saranghe_ Boojae..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Ide muncul saat iseng browsing pic yaoi.. dan nongol pic uke manis plus unyu-unyu didalam keranjang dengan tangan n kaki yang keiket. Yah, lebih kurang seperti yang aku jabarin di fic ini. Jadi maaf kalo aneh bin ngaco ^^

Setelah ngobrol wara-wiri dengan Gia akhirnya aku yang mengalah T-T

Dan, terimakasih untuk yang mampir di **love and hate Joongie** saya tau fic itu bikin mumet plus dongkol hehee... nah ini udah aku kasih resep pengobat lara. Semoga suka sambil nunggu penyelesaian chapter end-nya ^o^

Dan buat yang mampir di fic **Witch** juga makasih... -hug-


End file.
